panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Arabic Swadesh list
This list contains Classical Arabic words exclusively. It should also be noted that whenever more than word is provided in the same cell, the words are ordered from left to right corresponding to their English translations, separated by (English) commas. List ʕarabıjːæ |pho001=ʔænæː |wrd001= |pho002=ʔæntæ , ʔæntı |wrd002= |pho003=hʊwæ |wrd003= |pho004=næħnʊ |wrd004= |pho005=ʔæntʊm , ʔæntʊnːæ , ʔæntʊmæː (dual) |wrd005= ,‎ ,‎ |pho006=hʊmː , hʊnːæ , hʊmæː (dual) |wrd006= ,‎ ,‎ |pho007=hæːðæː , hæːðıhı , hæːʔʊlæːʔı (human pl) |wrd007= ,‎ ,‎ |pho008=ðæːlıkæ , tılkæ , ʔʊlæːʔıkæ (human pl) |wrd008= ,‎ ,‎ |pho009=hʊnæː |wrd009= |pho010=hʊnæːk |wrd010= |pho011=mæn |wrd011= |pho012=mæː, mæːðæː |wrd012= , |pho013=ʔɛ̈ınæ |wrd013= |pho014=mætæː |wrd014= |pho015=kɛ̈ıfæ |wrd015= |pho016=læː, læm, mæː |wrd016= ,‎‎ ,‎ |pho017=kʊlː |wrd017= |pho018=kæθiːr |wrd018= |pho019=bæʕdˤ |wrd019= |pho020=qɑliːl |wrd020= |pho021=ʔæːxær |wrd021= |pho022=wæːħıd |wrd022= |pho023=(ʔı)θnæːn |wrd023= |pho024=θælæːθæ |wrd024= |pho025=ʔɑrbæʕæ |wrd025= |pho026=xæmsæ |wrd026= |pho027=kæbiːr |wrd027= |pho028=tˤɑwiːl |wrd028= |pho029=ʕæriːdˤ, wæːsıʕ |wrd029= ,‎ |pho030=sæmiːk |wrd030= |pho031=θæqiːl |wrd031= |pho032=sˤɑɣiːr |wrd032= |pho033=qɑsˤiːr |wrd033= |pho034=dˤɑjːıq |wrd034= |pho035=rɑqiːq |wrd035= |pho036=(ʔı)mrɑʔæ |wrd036= |pho037=rɑʤʊl |wrd037= |pho038=ʔınsæːn |wrd038= |pho039=tˤıfl |wrd039= |pho040=zɛ̈ʊʤæ |wrd040= |pho041=zɛ̈ʊʤ |wrd041= |pho042=ʔʊmː |wrd042= |pho043=ʔæb |wrd043= |pho044=ħæjæwæːn |wrd044= |pho045=sæmæk |wrd045= |pho046=tˤɑır |wrd046= |pho047=kælb |wrd047= |pho048=qɑmlæ |wrd048= |pho049=ʔæfʕæn |wrd049= |pho050=duːdæ |wrd050= |pho051=ʃæʤɑrɑ |wrd051= |pho052=ɣɑːbæ |wrd052= |pho053=ʕuːd, ħætˤæb |wrd053= ,‎‎ |pho054=fæːkıhæ |wrd054= |pho055=bɪðrɑ |wrd055= |pho056=wæræqæ |wrd056= |pho057=dʒæðr |wrd057= |pho058=lɪħæːʔ |wrd058= |pho059=zæhræ |wrd059= |pho060=ħæʃiːʃ |wrd060= |pho061= |wrd061= |pho062= |wrd062= |pho063=læħm |wrd063= |pho064=dæm |wrd064= |pho065= |wrd065= |pho066=sæmn |wrd066= |pho067=bæɪdˤ |wrd067= |pho068=qɑrn |wrd068= |pho069=ðæɪl |wrd069= |pho070=riːʃæ |wrd070= |pho071=ʃæʕr |wrd071= |pho072=rɑʔs |wrd072= |pho073=ʔʊðʊn |wrd073= |pho074=ʕæɪn |wrd074= |pho075=ʔænf |wrd075= |pho076=fæm |wrd076= |pho077=sɪnː |wrd077= |pho078=lɪsæːn |wrd078= |pho079= |wrd079= |pho080= |wrd080= |pho081= |wrd081= |pho082= |wrd082= |pho083=jæd |wrd083= |pho084= |wrd084= |pho085= |wrd085= |pho086= |wrd086= |pho087= |wrd087= |pho088=ðˤɑhr |wrd088= |pho089=sˤɑdr |wrd089= |pho090=qɑlb |wrd090= |pho091= |wrd091= |pho092=ʃærɪbæ |wrd092= |pho093=ʔækælæ |wrd093= |pho094= |wrd094= |pho095= |wrd095= |pho096= |wrd096= |pho097=qɑɪʔ |wrd097= |pho098= |wrd098= |pho099= |wrd099= |pho100=dˤæħɪkæ |wrd100= |pho101=ræʔæː |wrd101= |pho102=sæmɪʕæ |wrd102= |pho103=ʕælɪmæ |wrd103= |pho104=fækːæræ |wrd104= |pho105=ʃæmːæ |wrd105= |pho106=χɑːf |wrd106= |pho107=næːm |wrd107= |pho108=ʕæːʃ |wrd108= |pho109=mæːt |wrd109= |pho110=qɑtælæ |wrd110= |pho111= |wrd111= |pho112=sˤɑːd |wrd112= |pho113=dˤɑrɑbæ |wrd113= |pho114= |wrd114= |pho115= |wrd115= |pho116= |wrd116= |pho117= |wrd117= |pho118= |wrd118= |pho119= |wrd119= |pho120=tˤɑːr |wrd120= |pho121=mæʃæː |wrd121= |pho122=dʒæːʔæ |wrd122= |pho123= |wrd123= |pho124=dʒælɪsæ |wrd124= |pho125=qæːmæ |wrd125= |pho126=dɑːr |wrd126= |pho127= |wrd127= |pho128= |wrd128= |pho129= |wrd129= |pho130= |wrd130= |pho131= |wrd131= |pho132= |wrd132= |pho133= |wrd133= |pho134= |wrd134= |pho135= |wrd135= |pho136= |wrd136= |pho137= |wrd137= |pho138= |wrd138= |pho139= |wrd139= |pho140=qɑːlæ |wrd140= |pho141=ɣænːæː |wrd141= |pho142= |wrd142= |pho143= |wrd143= |pho144= |wrd144= |pho145= |wrd145= |pho146= |wrd146= |pho147=ʃæms |wrd147= |pho148=qɑmɑr |wrd148= |pho149=nædʒm |wrd149= |pho150=mæːʔ |wrd150= |pho151= |wrd151= |pho152=næhr |wrd152= |pho153= |wrd153= |pho154= |wrd154= |pho155= |wrd155= |pho156= |wrd156= |pho157= |wrd157= |pho158= |wrd158= |pho159=ʔɑrdˤ |wrd159= |pho160= |wrd160= |pho161= |wrd161= |pho162=sæmæːʔ |wrd162= |pho163= |wrd163= |pho164=θældʒ |wrd164= |pho165= |wrd165= |pho166= |wrd166= |pho167= |wrd167= |pho168= |wrd168= |pho169=ʔɪʃtæʕælæ (intr.), ħæræqæ (tr.) |wrd169= ,‎ |pho170= |wrd170= |pho171= |wrd171= |pho172= |wrd172= |pho173= |wrd173= |pho174= |wrd174= |pho175= |wrd175= |pho176= |wrd176= |pho177= |wrd177= |pho178= |wrd178= |pho179= |wrd179= |pho180= |wrd180= |pho181= |wrd181= |pho182=mʊmtælɪʔ |wrd182= |pho183= |wrd183= |pho184= |wrd184= |pho185= |wrd185= |pho186= |wrd186= |pho187=fæːsɪd |wrd187= |pho188= |wrd188= |pho189= |wrd189= |pho190= |wrd190= |pho191= |wrd191= |pho192= |wrd192= |pho193= |wrd193= |pho194=mʊbælːæl |wrd194= |pho195=dʒæːfː |wrd195= |pho196=sˤæħiːħ |wrd196= |pho197=qæriːb |wrd197= |pho198=bæʕiːd |wrd198= |pho199= |wrd199= |pho200= |wrd200= |pho201=bɪ |wrd201= |pho202=fiː |wrd202= |pho203=mæʕæ, bɪ |wrd203= ,‎ |pho204=wæ |wrd204= |pho205=ʔɪn, ʔɪðæː, læw |wrd205= ,‎ ,‎ |pho206=lɪʔænːæ, bɪsæbæb |wrd206= ,‎ |pho207=(ʔɪ)sm |wrd207= }} Arabic Swadesh list